La Calle de un Silencio
by Lyls Ami G.P
Summary: ¿De que manera un lugar puede ser testigo de un amor no confesado?...solo ellos lo entienden, su silencio tal vez sea su mayor aliado


**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes pertenecen a Rowling, por desgracia

La fría brisa, la suave luz nocturna, un silencio casi ensordecedor y nada más…

------------Harry------------------------------------------------------

Una fría calle con pocos vehículos en ella, ninguno en movimiento, y entre todos ellos se encontraba tu porche rojo, aquel carro al que dedicaste gran parte de tu tiempo, arreglándolo, pintándolo, etc., y fue a mi al primero que buscaste, aunque no era un experto y solo era un alumno, fui el primero de tu lista, lo veo de rato en rato, siempre me trajo recuerdos, como aquella vez que te decidiste cruzar toda la ciudad antes de la medianoche y eran como las seis de la tarde, o cuando intentamos hacer una reparación complicada en el motor y terminamos poniendo el acelerador en otra parte, hasta ahora tengo impregnado el olor de tu cuerpo sobre el mío, cuando el carro se movió bruscamente.

_**¿Que hace el sexo en Internet**_

_**el pudor en la vedette**_

_**que hace un Porsche en Tel Aviv?**_

_**¿un pigmeo en un iglú**_

_**una duda en un budú**_

_**que hace Frida sin sufrir?**_

_**Si así como quién no quiere la cosa**_

_**más fácil dispara rosas un misil,**_

_**que tú un quizás.**_

_**quien me manda a ser adicto de tus besos**_

_**si la luna no es de queso, ni tu boca souvenir.**_

_------------Hermione----------------------------------------------------------_

_Te miro por la ventana, parece que leo un libro pero la verdad estoy mirándote a través del cristal, tu mirada perdida casi nostálgica me hace pensar que recuerdas nuestros momentos juntos, desvías tus ojos a un convertible rojo, mi auto, el que reparamos, en el que ambos encontramos mas que solo unas clases de mecánica pero que ahora solo han caído en el poso al que llaman recuerdos._

_**¿Que hace un casto en un motel,**_

_**que hace un genio en un cuartel**_

_**y que estas haciendo tu, sin mi?**_

_**¿Que estas haciendo tú,**_

_**que estoy haciendo yo?**_

_**subastando en el mercado**_

_**besos tan improvisados**_

_**con despecho al portador.**_

------------Harry------------------------------------------------------

Desvió mi mirada, la luz de tu sala aun esta prendida, debes estar leyendo algún libro, ya va ser medianoche y aun no te has dejado llevar por Morfeo, una sombra cruzo por la única luz del tercer piso, es el, el único que te puede tocar cuando yo me muero por darte solo un abrazo, el único que puede saborear el dulce de tus labios cuando yo me derrito con darte un beso en la mejilla, el único al que abrasas y le dices un "te amo" y solo a mi un "te quiero",es el, mi mejor amigo, mi confidente, por el que daría mi vida con tal de compartir una risa; pero solo ahora es cuando deseo no haberlo conocido, cuando deseo que nunca te hubieras fijado en el y que solo me hubieras visto a mi, cuando deseo nunca haberlo dejado entrar en aquel compartimiento de tren hace diez años

_**¿Que estas haciendo tu,**_

_**que estoy haciendo yo?**_

_**malgastando en cualquier cama**_

_**lo que se nos de la gana**_

_**pa' vengarnos de los dos.**_

_**¿Que hace un lunes en verano**_

_**un judío sin paisanos?**_

_**¿y que estoy haciendo yo,**_

_**sin ti...?**_

_------------Hermione----------------------------------------------------------_

-Herms, ven a dormir mañana terminas ese libro

_Ese era mi novio, mi compañero y mas mi amigo que otra cosa, volví a mirar la ventana, tu tenias los ojos llenos de angustia, de sufrimiento, de dolor, quisiera que no fuera así pero el destino nos gano, nuestras vidas cambiaron y tu ahora perteneces a otra mientras yo solo te puedo ver de lejos y rogar por que ella te haga feliz de la manera en lo que yo solo puedo soñar. _

_**¿Que hace un hippie en la oficina**_

_**una orca en la piscina**_

_**una monja en carnaval?**_

_**¿que haces tu cuando estas solo**_

_**chapuceándote en las olas de un pasado que paso?**_

_**¿Que hago yo cuando el domingo es por la tarde**_

_**y el campeón se hace cobarde y pregunta donde estas?**_

_**ya no estoy para los versos de Neruda**_

_**si en la cama no figura ni un buen beso de alquiler**_

------------Harry------------------------------------------------------

Hace quince noches que vengo a observarte, y tu nunca me miraste, conozco tu rutina, conozco tus movimientos, cada crepúsculo ruego por que puedas tener una tarde tranquila, cada noche ruego por que tu sueño no sea molestado, cada visita ruego que pueda darte la felicidad que yo no fui capaz, y cada beso que el te da, ruego por que te de el amor que yo no pude confesarte. Por cobarde. Por temor a perderte, no quiero ver que me miras diferente, prefiero sentir tu mirada amistosa, a una mirada distante, una caricia consoladora, a una grito de furia.

He sido demasiado tonto, lo se, demore todo este tiempo en darme cuenta que es a ti a quien amo, miro la luna es casi la hora de irme, ella me estará esperando, me cuestionara por que la tardanza, solo le diré cosas del trabajo y que llego cansado cuando la verdad es que quiero dormir para verte en mis sueños, miro tu ventana y me despido con una mirada, arranco el carro y avanzo por la calle.

_**¿Que hace el Louvre sin Mona Lisa**_

_**un nudista con camisa**_

_**y que estoy haciendo yo sin tí?**_

_**¿Que estas haciendo tú,**_

_**que estoy haciendo yo?**_

_**subastando en el mercado**_

_**besos tan improvisados**_

_**con despecho al portador**_

_------------Hermione----------------------------------------------------------_

_En tu mirada puede ver que aun piensas en lo que pudo ser, vienes cada noche y solo te limitas a observar como un extraño, miras todos lo movimientos que hago y solo sonríes cuando yo lo hago, creíste que no me daría cuenta, se que solo ríes de forma sincera cuando estoy cerca, por que a ella solo le das la fingida. _

_Miraste la luna, yo también me fijo en ella, silenciosa testigo de un amor que nunca fue confesado, de un amor dicho con miradas y nunca con palabras; con lo ojos me das tu silenciosa despedida diciéndome que volverás cada noche solo para amarnos a distancia, para amarnos en silencio. Prendiste el auto y avanzaste hasta el final de la calle, no quería que te fueras, que no fueras yo la que vele tus sueños, que no fuera yo la que siente tus brazos protegiéndome de peligros que existen solo en mi mente, que no fuera yo la que te bese mostrándote todo el amor que no sentí con nadie mas, pero eso solo era egoísmo, por que sabia que solo podía tocarte con los ojos y mirarte con las manos, solo podía dejarte ir sabiendo que no puedes ser mío, no la forma en la que te amo._

_**¿Que estas haciendo tu,**_

_**que estoy haciendo yo?**_

_**malgastando en cualquier cama**_

_**lo que se nos de la gana**_

_**pa' vengarnos de los dos**_

_**Que hace un 30 de febrero**_

_**que hace un rey sin heredero**_

_**y que soy haciendo yo... sin ti.**_

------------Harry------------------------------------------------------

Antes de dar la vuelta, hago mi confesión silenciosa…

-Te amo Hermione, y nunca dejare de hacerlo-Harry pisa con fuerza el pedal de arranque y desaparece

-Yo también Harry-responde una castaña, que mira por la ventana como una camioneta se desvanece, suspira, voltea y escucha al pelirrojo roncar en una de las habitaciones, suelta una lagrima

-Después de todo existe el amor imposible-murmura y camina por la sala, se mete en la habitación, cierra la puerta pensando en el hombre que ama y que no puede tener, al que solo puede ver de lejos y en la calle, una que para ella representa: la calle de un silencio

**N.A:**

Holas, reviews porfa,

la canción es de Ricardo Arjona-Sin ti sin mi para lo que quieran oírla

creo q la canción no quedo mucho con la historia?,

que dicen ustedes esta bien o la cambio?


End file.
